The Worst Day of my Life
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: One-shot diary of Dr Jekyll and his creation. Slit-wrist depressing,so beware!


**The worst day of my life**

I am a monster, a cold-hearted masochistic monster. I looked from my window at the misty dark streets. The air smelt rusty and sickening. Like blood. The blood I had spilt this very night. Not just this night but every night since...that day. I was the greatest scientist then. My social life was excellent. I knew everyone but it all changed when I had to lock myself away. That still didn't stop _him_. My other half, my murderous half. The day when I changed was the worst day of my life...

* * *

It all started on the 6th December. I had been experimenting for months on end. I was trying to separate my good and bad sides. I had all of my chemicals set up for another try. My lab table was covered in a rainbow of coloured vials. Each one a different chemical. With each try I had done, I was losing faith and hope in myself. I had thought about giving up on the experiment altogether.

I grabbed my instructions and read through them carefully, twice. I had to make sure I got this right. I looked at the instructions for my starting point.

_Mix 2mg of the sky blue powder and 20ml of the light pink liquid together. Stir until mixed into a smooth, thick liquid._

I got a test tube and slowly, using the funnel, poured the, already measured out, dark, scentless sky blue powder into it. I picked up the light pink liquid. It smelt like a mix of freesia and rose. A pleasant smell unlike some of my chemicals. I knelt down to eye height of the measuring cylinder. I poured out the amount of liquid then poured it into the test tube with the blue powder. I stirred for about five minutes, until it was smooth. I looked back at my instructions.

_Mix in luminous orange liquid, then the bright yellow liquid._

The orange liquid was quite unpleasant, in appearance and smell. It was really bright, it almost blinded me. It smelt of rotten eggs. I poured it in. I put the test tube remains in the sink to get away from it. The yellow liquid was scentless, thank goodness, and it looked like the sun. I poured that liquid in as well.

The next word was simple and always was the same...

_Drink._

It was easy to do. The side effects, I was ready for. I probably had been through worse than this one had coming for me. But maybe not. I had been through hives, spots, bad colds, shivers and even fainting spells. A variety of effects. I had my antibiotics ready, just in case.

I poured the potion into a glass. The scent was a mixture of good and bad smells but the bad was overruled by the good smells. I drank it quickly so I didn't have to suffer the taste. I was quite anxious though. I felt a bubbling in my stomach. A pain shot through my chest and my legs gave in. I stumbled backwards knocking over all of the chemicals. I fell to the floor struggling for air. I felt my windpipe cave in. Another shot of pain ran across my chest. Suddenly I could hear everything three times better. I heard a screeching noise outside. The noise hurt my head. I covered my ears instantly. My body started to become numb. I couldn't move. My hands dropped from my ears and my head fell to the floor with a _bang_. My eyesight started to go blurry. Darkness started to overtake me. I fell into an unconscious sleep.

I awoke but something didn't feel right. I started to get up without the permission of my brain. It looked in the mirror. I was amazed and scared. It had worked but I couldn't control it. He was the most awful sight to look at. He was deformed. I shall call him Mr. Hyde. He started for the door and walked out.

He walked around for about an hour. Everything was fine until we were nearly back. He trampled on someone. I could hear their bones audibly shattering. The monster. The damned juggernaut.

He had murdered an innocent being. Someone who couldn't fight back. An innocent child. An innocent little girl. Worry ran through my mind as I saw two very familiar gentlemen. Mr. Enfield and Mr. Utterson. He paid them to keep it secret.

He walked through the back entrance of my house. We collapsed on the bed letting unconscious over take us.

* * *

Two months have passed and he just keeps killing and killing. The worst was Sir Danvers Carrew. I have to put an end to it. The only way is to kill myself. Hopefully it will kill him as well.

I don't want it to be quick though. I want to feel it, feel the pain. I will cut my one of my internal veins but not my neck. My wrist.

I took my scalpel in my right hand and turned my left hand over so that my wrist was facing me. I put the tip of the scalpel in place. I looked away and dug the scalpel into my wrist. The pain was excruciating. I dragged it across my wrist, clenching my eyes shut tight. I threw the scalpel across the room. I opened my eyes and watched as the blood poured out of the wound. It was painful. I found myself becoming dizzy as I fell to the floor. A certain familiar numbing feeling began to spread across my body. My mind began to give up on me and darkness, once again, overtook me. I slowly slipped into a lifeless slumber...


End file.
